The Three Musketeers Plus More
by slackerD
Summary: AU. Mormon!Rachel. Sort of.  Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Brittany, Rachel/OFCs.  Rachel's known ever since she was seven years old that she is supposed to marry Finn Hudson.


**Title:** The Three Musketeers Plus More  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Brittany, Rachel/OFCs, Mike/Tina  
><strong>Rating:<strong> light R  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU. Mormon!Rachel. Sort of.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine. Also no offense meant to anyone's religion or beliefs.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~10,650  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Mormon!Rachel AU, but I'm using a lot of OCs from **Something Worth Keeping** because I can.  
><strong>AN:** For **kiarcheo**, for making me realize this had to be written and generally being awesome. Also, this might be a bit cracky, I can't tell. That being said, even though this is supposed to be Mormon!Rachel, I'm not quite sure that it is. Mostly because I know very little about Mormonism and didn't really do any research. Instead this is what my brain created from watching random episodes of _Big Love_, cult stereotypes and whatever nonsense I felt worked for the story.  
><strong>2nd AN:**Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>Rachel's known ever since she was seven years old that she is supposed to marry Finn Hudson. He's three years older than her and his father was an elder until he died in a tragic husking incident. Since Rachel's father is also an elder, the deal was made when Rachel was born.<p>

Of course her parents didn't inform her of this, it was Finn himself, bragging at school that Rachel is going to make an excellent first wife for him. When she heard this, Rachel ran all the way home to ask her mom.

She was informed that yes, she is supposed to marry Finn Hudson when she turns eighteen. Because of dozens social service visits as well as neighboring towns' speculation and examination, the marriage age was changed from fifteen to eighteen about three years before Rachel was born.

Rachel began crying when she was told this. She didn't want to marry Finn Hudson, he was so tall and gangly and he was a _boy_. Boys were gross. She just wanted to be able to play with Santana and Brittany. They never pushed her down on the playground or tried to scare her with bugs or worms.

Her mother assures her that she'll feel different in ten years, that liking boys will be normal and that Finn will probably stop trying to gross her out in a few years. Besides, as a daughter, she is expected to listen to her father, who picked one of the most promising boys in town.

When Rachel tells Santana and Brittany about marrying Finn Hudson, they agree he's gross. But then Santana informs Rachel that she's supposed to be Josh Tyler's second wife and Brittany is supposed to be Artie Abrams third wife.

Josh Tyler is seven years older than them and his first wife is supposed to be Stacy Hudson, Finn's twin sister.

Artie Abrams is ten years older than them and is supposed to marry Lindsey Green when they both turn eighteen next year. Beatrice Swann is also seven years older than them and is supposed to be Artie's second wife when she turns eighteen.

Both Santana and Brittany seem resigned to their fate. Rachel refuses to be. She may love her father and want to be a good daughter, but that doesn't mean she's going to sacrifice her happiness. Her mother might be her father's first wife, but there are three others. Rachel has watched them whenever she gets an opportunity and she doesn't want her or her friends to be subjected to this odd feudal system.

And so in typical Rachel Berry fashion, she begins planning.

**…**

Rachel is grounded again. She talked back to her father and received a slap in the face and one week of isolation in her room. It's not the first time the ten year old has angered her father and she's sure it won't be the last.

She knows she shouldn't have been arguing with him about her future, _again_, but doesn't want to marry Finn Hudson. He's still mean to her and already treats her like she's his wife. And if this is how he treats her when they're children, Rachel knows he will not be a good husband.

**…**

When Rachel is twelve, she meets Mike Chang and his wife Tina. They live a few towns over and own their own music store.

Everyone says Rachel has a voice like an angel and she's always asked to sing in church. She enjoys the attention, even though she knows it's a sin to take so much pride in her voice. Especially since it was a gift from God and has nothing to do with her. Still, it's nice to be noticed, since girls are simply pretty things to fill a room.

Kenny Marrison told her that one day in school when she tried to correct his grammar.

Because of her gift, she allowed to visit C & C Music for sheet music and such when she turns twelve. He father believes her responsible enough to be able to ride the bus by herself.

Once in a while, Rachel will ask if Santana and Brittany can accompany her, but her father always refuses. He doesn't believe they're a very good influence on her and the only reason she's allowed to socialize with them is because Santana's father is the town doctor and all the adults believe Brittany to be retarded. Rachel has long ago given up trying to explain that Brittany just sees things differently than everyone else and is actually smarter than Rachel. Everyone just laughs at her when she says such things.

So once a month, on a Saturday, she rides the 17C bus for almost forty minutes. She'll spend three hours in C & C Music, talking to Mike and Tina or looking through all the music. And then she'll ride the bus forty minutes back, while eating the peanut butter sandwich and apple she brought with for lunch.

It's the highlight of every month. The only thing that would make it perfect would be if Santana and Brittany could come, but especially Santana. The entire week _before_ she's allowed to go, she's giddy with anticipation. The entire week _after_she's allowed to go, she's melancholy with yearning.

By the next week, however, Santana will usually have managed to cheer her up. Sometimes it'll be something simple, like finding the perfect tree to read under. Well, Rachel will be reading. Santana will either be sleeping or daydreaming. Sometimes it'll be watching Santana defend Rachel and Brittany from Kenny who likes to bully them both. Santana always jumps to their defense, causing Kenny to back off. Watching how Kenny cowers in fear of Santana always makes Rachel's heart race and stomach fluttery.

Once in a while, it'll be Brittany, who'll make up ridiculous stories filled with such absurdity, Rachel can't help but laugh. Or give her a hug; Brittany gives very good hugs.

Both girls try so hard to cheer her up that she feels bad about ever feeling down. How can she be sad when she's got her two best friends?

**…**

Santana's sick and so it's just Rachel and Brittany at lunch today. They sit at one corner of a table, quietly talking and eating.

Brittany stands to throw something away when her path is blocked by Kenny. He knocks the garbage out of her hand, calls her a retard and laughs as she picks up the banana peel and juice box.

Rachel can see that Brittany is fighting off tears and since Santana isn't here to defend her, Rachel jumps up instead. She stands in between Brittany and Kenny, getting into his face to remind him that he's a cruel, uncouth bully who no one likes.

Kenny just laughs. He tells her she better enjoy her little bouts of insolence towards her betters because when she marries Finn, he'll beat that right out of her.

While Rachel knows this is quite true, she still laughs in Kenny's face, telling him if she's one of his betters, that the future is doomed.

Kenny slaps her hard across the face. She retaliates by kicking him in the groin. He crumbles to the ground, letting out a high pitched squeal.

Rachel is, of course, punished; while Kenny is simply given two ice packs and sent home. Brittany's looking at her like she hung the moon though, so Rachel considers it completely worth it.

**…**

Rachel realizes she's in love when she's fourteen. She wakes up one morning and just _knows_. It seems so obvious now and she feels a bit silly for not having realized it sooner.

Of course that's why being around Santana makes her heart pound and gives her butterflies in her stomach. It's why she can't help but touch Santana whenever she gets the opportunity. It's probably why whenever they have sleepovers, Rachel ends up curled around Santana.

Rachel thinks Santana might feel the same way. She's always looking out for Rachel, she does for Brittany as well, but she seems to keep a tighter eye on Rachel. She always knows when Santana's around because Rachel feels her gaze, as if Santana can't help but watch her. There's also the fact that whenever Santana falls asleep, it's _on_Rachel; her lap, her shoulder, a few times directly on top of her. That was an awkward position to try and read in.

However, Rachel isn't sure how to proceed. The church's stance on homosexuality is clear and stern. It is evil, worse than suicide, abortion or even murder. If her father ever found out, she would locked in her room until she turned eighteen after he beat some sense into her. It happened once to her younger half sister, Kat, the daughter of her father's third wife.

Kat had been playing doctor with Matthew Jamieson when Mrs. Jamieson walked in on them taking off their clothes. Mrs. Jamieson took Kat home and informed Rachel's father about the incident. Once Mrs. Jamieson left, Rachel could only hide her head under her pillow and try not to listen as Kat was "disciplined". She didn't get out of bed for two days after.

Still she can't help how she feels.

Then again, nothing really has to change. No one has thought their behavior strange in the past. As long as Rachel doesn't give any indication of her realization, then no one will know. It hurts to think, but it feels like the safest solution for the moment. She needs time to think.

**…**

But then eight days later, Santana takes the decision away from her. They're in school and Santana pulls her into the bathroom, which isn't unusual. But then Santana continues pulling her into a stall; which _is_unusual. Still, Rachel trusts Santana, so she simply follows and waits for Santana to explain.

Which she quickly does, but not the way Rachel was expecting. Instead of speaking, Santana leans in and kisses Rachel.

It's soft and gentle and just perfect. Rachel wraps her arms around Santana, so it doesn't have to end. The way Santana presses into her makes Rachel think Santana feels the same way.

They reluctantly part when the bell rings. Knowing people will be looking for them soon, Santana leaves first, her hand lingering on Rachel's cheek before she slips out of the stall, washes her hands and strolls out of the bathroom. Rachel follows at a more sedate pace, not wanting to let the memory of Santana wrapped around her go quite yet.

**…**

The problem is they don't really have that much of a chance for privacy, so it's not like they can even talk about it. In their rooms, the bedroom doors aren't allowed to be closed and walking around, there's always a chance of being overheard. They could write letters, but there's always a chance that they'll be found. And Rachel knows no matter how much her brain will tell her to burn a letter from Santana, the romantic in her will want to keep it and will. Knowing her father's temper, she can't risk it.

**…**

And so for almost two years, they fall into this odd limbo. They don't talk about it, but they continue to kiss whenever they have a few moments of privacy. This doesn't happen nearly enough for Rachel, but there's nothing she can do. They're already taking so many chances doing what they're doing. Especially when it escalates beyond _just_kissing.

It takes a full fifteen months of secretive kissing for hands to start wandering under clothing and if Rachel wasn't lost in Santana before, she certainly is now. Each time it gets more and more difficult to pull apart and be left behind as Santana always leaves first. Though Rachel knows it's not because she _wants_to, but because she knows Rachel isn't strong enough to do it.

Rachel wishes she was strong enough, but it's like her body is a magnet, it's just drawn to Santana. Rachel always has to be touching Santana, it's a testament to her restraint that she doesn't.

**…**

They're nearly seventeen years old and are expected to go out on dates with their future husbands. Rachel finds this ridiculous because it's obvious from the first ten minutes of dinner, that Finn has no interest in getting to know her. He spends most of the meal talking about what college is like for him or blatantly staring. Rachel feels like she's constantly being mentally undressed and she hates it.

However, there's nothing she can do. Her mother would simply tell her it's Finn's right as her future husband. She feels bad complaining to her friends, because she knows Santana and Brittany are in nearly the same boat; forced to go out on dates with men they despise.

It's also difficult because when they turned sixteen, they were deemed too old for sleepovers. And so what little one on one time Santana and Rachel have to spend together is shortened even more so.

She finds solace in her music, or more specifically her visits to C & C music. Thankfully, they're still allowed once a month. However, this time away is also spent planning. Santana's eighteenth birthday is coming fast and Rachel wants to be prepared to run at a moment's notice.

Because there's no way in hell Rachel is letting her girlfriend, even if they've _never_had a conversation about it, marry anyone but her.

**…**

Of course as the three musketeers, they can't leave Brittany behind. Rachel realizes this one night when she wakes up in a cold sweat from a dream about Brittany's wedding.

That just means her plan has to be readjusted a bit.

**…**

It also means they're leaving sooner rather than later since Brittany's birthday is before Santana's.

So Rachel begins setting things in motion. Besides making sure she has all her things ready, she also has to make sure Santana and Brittany do as well. The most difficult thing is timing their escape. They need as much time as possible to make their getaway.

Leaving after everyone has gone to bed seems the most ideal, it will give them almost six hours before anyone will even notice they're gone, but the time severely limits their transportation options. Rachel instead decides it should be on her monthly Saturday excursion to C & C music. Her parents won't look for her for at least six hours. And they'll have the use of the bus.

Brittany tells her family she's going for a walk because it's not unusual for her to disappear for a few hours. No one's ever worried because she always turns up eventually. Both Santana and Rachel always worry, but no one pays them any heed.

Santana's plan is a lot more risky. She really has no excuse to disappear for a few hours, but if she has a fight with her mother, she has been known to hide in her room until her father comes home and forces her to open the door. Santana figures if she times it right, she should have about two or three hours before someone starts looking for her. She's thankful that she her room is on the first floor, so she can just sneak out the window.

**…**

Despite the teasing she receives from Santana and Brittany about her anal retentive planning, Rachel's thankful for it. She's been bringing things with her to C & C Music for months now and leaving it with the Changs. They're more than understanding about Rachel's situation and didn't even blink when Rachel brought up that she's in love with Santana. Rachel wonders why her own family can't be so supportive.

Rachel is eternally grateful that she met Mike and Tina. They've helped her find a place to live, co-signing the lease with her. They've found cheap furniture to fill the small apartment with and have a few ways for the girls to earn money.

Rachel's only regret is that this apartment can't be in the same town as C & C Music, but she knows it'll be the first place they look for her. Her father knows there's a strategist in her; he's spent years trying to rid her of it. And despite not wanting anything to do with her, he does know her; just as she knows him. Her mother always says they're eerily similar. When she was little, it was a point of pride, now it's a source of fear.

It's why she's tried to do things differently than she normally would, as a precaution. Even if it's just one thing that catches him off guard, it will work to her advantage. It's all she has until she turns eighteen, which unfortunately is still a good ten months away. Thankfully, Brittany's is in a few days and Santana's is next month. After that, their parents can't come looking for them anymore. Well, they can, but hopefully they won't be able to drag them back.

**…**

The apartment is tiny. It has one very small bedroom, a miniscule bathroom and the kitchen and living room are really just one room with appliances on one side. But it's theirs.

Looking at her watch, Rachel's sure people have started to notice their absence. It won't take long for people to surmise they ran away together. Part of her wonders how long they'll search. Except for the fact that she's considered quite the eligible bride, her father really seems to have no use for her. Despite being used to it, it still hurts to think about.

Rachel only hopes that if her father does end up going to C & C Music to look for her, that he doesn't make a scene or lash out too harshly. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to Mike or Tina.

There's still plenty to do, so Rachel tries not to let herself fall into melancholy. Instead, she joins Brittany in the kitchen and the two of them try to decide what to eat.

**…**

The best thing about running away is that Rachel can kiss Santana anytime she wants, they can hold hands and touch. The idea of sex is definitely lingering in the back of her mind and she knows Santana is thinking about it, but she's not sure if she's quite ready. Two years of furtive making out and conversations about their relationship done under the guise of small talk somehow doesn't feel like enough to go on at the moment. Rachel supposes it's the newness of everything. She's gone to having _no_ choices in her life, to having to make _all_the choices. It's a bit disconcerting.

She's comforted by the fact that Santana and Brittany are in the same boat. The world has suddenly become so much more for all of them. At least they can head into these uncharted waters together.

**…**

The first and foremost thing is taking the GED. Rachel knows they won't be able to get any sort of suitable jobs without it. They're all excellent students, so she's not worried about any of them failing. It's more of a matter of surviving until they're all able to take it.

She's been saving for this escape for almost a decade, Santana for nearly as long, so they have a decent amount of money, considering. But emergencies happen and Rachel doesn't want to be caught unaware, so instead of looking for a job, all three of them begin studying for the GED.

**…**

They all sleep in the same bed. It seems unfair to do anything else. It took a lot of effort to find the full sized bed and luckily none of them seem to mind the close sleeping quarters.

Rachel knows she shouldn't be so surprised about how cuddly Brittany is in bed. The blonde has always been overly affectionate with her and Santana. For some reason, it's one of the reasons, she's considered stupid. However, Rachel can admit she didn't give it much thought in terms of their sleeping arrangements.

Rachel sleeps in the middle, usually falling asleep curled into Santana with Brittany's back pressed against hers because the blonde claims she can only fall asleep while lying on her right side. But in the morning, Rachel will wake up on top of Santana with Brittany's arms around them both.

The first time it happened Rachel woke up feeling safer and more content than she ever remembers being. At first she thought it was because they'd finally managed to escape. But when it happens again the next morning and the morning after that, Rachel starts to think it's something else.

**…**

They all pass, of course. Brittany scores the highest, 97% and spends the afternoon bouncing around the living room, much to Santana's annoyance. Rachel can't keep the grin off her face, enjoying the simple joy of the moment; things are easily falling into place.

**…**

Except for the fact that there are no heated make out sessions with the blonde, Rachel feels like she's dating both Santana and Brittany. It might be because the three of them are always together. They don't really know anyone else and it feels risky to venture out too much if they don't have to.

Once they're eighteen, it'll be less of a worry.

Still, it's odd to think that while Santana and Rachel are in the bedroom having sex, Brittany is in the living room, cleaning and watching TV.

It also has Rachel concerned for Brittany. She doesn't want the blonde to feel like a third wheel or left out. And she's not sure why she's not completely comfortable bringing it up to her. It's not as if Brittany is secretive about, well anything, but there's still something holding Rachel back.

**…**

Having their GEDs, all three feel confident seeking out jobs. Their current location isn't a bustling city, but there are still employment opportunities. Rachel chooses to apply in the next town over, not wanting her father to be able to find her easier.

Brittany manages to get a part time job at the library and Santana is hired at a plant nursery where she handles both sales and maintenance. Rachel applies at a music store, hoping she can continue to find solace in music.

**…**

Of course, like before the decision is taken away from her when Brittany barges in on Rachel brushing her teeth one morning. The blonde waits until Rachel spits out her toothpaste to ask what's going on before kissing her soundly. They pull apart when breathing becomes an issue and Brittany quickly exits the bathroom leaving Rachel standing there, toothpaste sliding off her brush and down her wrist, staring after her.

**…**

Thankfully, they no longer have to worry about being overheard because Rachel needs answers _now_. The moment she's finished, she stomps out of the bathroom.

She finds Brittany sitting on the couch, calmly reading the paper, as if she didn't just jump Rachel in the bathroom. Santana's in the kitchen getting a second cup of coffee and just watches, amusement in her eyes as Rachel confronts Brittany.

What Rachel doesn't realize is that Santana and Brittany have already discussed it. The three of them have been best friends their entire life and they can't imagine their lives apart. And so while Rachel saw this just as an escape, Santana and Brittany saw this as a chance for the three of them to be together forever.

Upon learning this, Rachel suggests a polygamous relationship between the three of them. She receives two blank stares. But after she explains it, both Santana and Brittany are chuckling and shaking their head no.

Apparently, something else that's never been talked about, at least with Rachel, is Santana and Brittany kissing. It lasted for about a month, but both decided they're better off as friends. When Rachel questions this, Santana informs her that this decision was made three days before Santana kissed Rachel in the bathroom.

This makes Rachel question the legitimacy of the entire relationship. Not having all the information about her best friends makes her feel very alone and left out. Which results in Rachel being sandwiched between the two on the couch. It's comforting and reassuring and Rachel does her best to let her fears fall away.

The thing is, Rachel has always had every intention of marrying Santana. Though she was taught that homosexuality is evil, she was also taught that marriage is something everyone should do and so since she actually loves Santana, unlike her feelings about Finn Hudson, marriage seems like the only answer.

But this Brittany thing really throws her off. It's not as if she doesn't have feelings for Brittany, she loves the blonde as much as she does Santana, just in a different way.

What really confuses Rachel though, is Santana's attitude about this whole thing. She thought the two of them were on the same page about most things relationship wise, but if Santana is okay with Rachel dating them both, Rachel knows she's had her girlfriend pegged wrong for a long time.

Because what Rachel was hoping to achieve by running away is to pull away and possibly discard the aspects of their previous lives they found distasteful. Rachel thought men having more than one spouse was one of them.

Apparently, it's different because they love each other; because it's their choice and not a decision made for them out of obligation, money or status. It takes a while to convince Rachel of this.

**…**

It takes about two weeks. Two weeks of Rachel sleeping on a very uncomfortable futon in the living room and not speaking. Having become accustomed to a more verbose Rachel, Santana and Brittany are thrown off, but try to give Rachel the space she apparently needs.

Rachel really just wishes she had received a bit of a warning. She feels like she's been tossed into a pool without being taught to swim. If she'd known that Santana and Brittany were thinking about this, discussing this, well then maybe she wouldn't have felt so completely overwhelmed by the whole thing.

**…**

She ends up visiting C & C Music, hoping to get some advice from Mike and Tina. She takes precautions, mostly dressing complete different, hiding as much of her hair as possible and wearing sunglasses. She feels a bit foolish, but she figures at least she's not wearing a trench coat.

Tina is surprised, but pleased to see her. The one thing Rachel regrets about running away is not being able to see Mike and Tina on a regular basis. They really helped get her through her teen years.

After explaining she needs some relationship advice, Tina closes the store for an early lunch and calls Mike to bring sandwiches on his way back from the bank. While they wait, Tina updates Rachel on what's been going on at the store and that she and Mike are trying to get pregnant. Rachel is thrilled, hoping she'll be able to occasionally see the child.

Mike returns soon bearing sandwiches and soda. They sit in the back room, chewing slowly as Rachel explains the situation she finds herself in.

Once she's done explaining everything, there is only the sound of all three of them chewing, for another ten minutes as they finish their food. Rachel tries not to take this as a bad sign.

Tina speaks first, trying to clarify the situation in her mind. Hearing her trying to work through things seems to help Rachel work through it as well. When Mike jumps in to add his opinion, Rachel begins to feel better about the situation. If the only two adults she's ever fully trusted don't seem completely off put by it, then maybe it's not so crazy.

Rachel's concern lies more with both Santana and Brittany clinging to what they know. Are they doing this because that's what they've been taught? Or do they really think entering into a polygynist relationship is a good idea?

When Mike questions why it matters one way or the other, Rachel can't help but go off on a tangent about being force fed doctrine. It doesn't take long for her to get riled up about it and Tina has to physically grab her shoulders to draw her attention out of her rant.

After an embarrassed apology, Rachel tries to calmly explain where her issues lie.

It takes a while, much longer than a normal lunch would last, but Tina and Mike help Rachel work through her issues. When she realizes how long she's kept them, the apologies begin to flow, but she's quickly cut off by Tina. They're glad to help and completely understand that Rachel needs someone to talk about these things with. Tina hopes that being able to counsel Rachel on her issues means they're ready to be parents.

Thankful that she hasn't overstepped any boundaries, Rachel excitedly hugs Tina and then Mike. Looking at the time, she knows that Santana and Brittany will be looking for her soon. Saying her good byes and thank yous, Rachel departs C & C Music.

**…**

Rachel arrives home to find dinner on the table while Santana and Brittany pace the apartment. Apparently, she forgot to tell them where she was going and that she might be back late. Immediately after closing the door, she finds herself pressed against it by both of them, getting kissed fiercely by one and then the other.

Smiling, she takes both their hands and leads them to the table. They sit down and eat dinner. The entire time, Rachel has a satisfied grin on her face while Santana and Brittany stare at her, trying to figure out what changed. Rachel's content to wait until after dinner to explain.

**…**

Before she can even begin speaking, _Santana_begs Rachel not to leave. It throws Rachel a bit, because she didn't think that was ever a concern. She may have underestimated her girlfriend's patience.

After reassuring Santana that she was _never_planning on leaving, Rachel decides actions speak better than words and slides onto Brittany's lap. Wrapping her arms around her neck, Rachel kisses the blonde.

When they break apart, Rachel turns to Santana who has scooted closer and kisses her just as deeply. Santana lets out a contented sigh that warms Rachel heart. It's possible she's just too used to over thinking things. She's spent almost her entire youth, thinking, well, planning. And now is her chance to just relax and _love_.

**...**

Nothing really changes. Well, except now she's having sex with the both separately. It's more difficult for Rachel to work through than either of them. Rachel was worried Santana's reaction, that she'd be jealous or hurt; just because she's okay with it in the light of day as the three of them cuddle on the couch, doesn't mean that she'll be okay when Brittany pulls Rachel into the bedroom and shuts the door.

But Santana seems fine with it, knocking on the door once she and Brittany are done and announcing that it's dinner time. And for a while, Rachel can relax.

Until she starts to doubt Santana's feelings for her. If she really loved her, shouldn't she be jealous or hurt?

So Rachel decides she needs to confront her girlfriend, well, her first girlfriend, not in terms of importance, but relationship length. And so one morning, when Brittany is still sleeping, Rachel drags Santana into the bathroom to talk.

It's both a reassuring and jarring conversation. Santana is fine with it because she still believes so much of the doctrine they were force fed by their fathers. Rachel finds this unfathomable. Isn't that why they ran? To get away from that sort of patriarchal control?

Santana counters that they ran away so they could be together and not forced to marry men they despise. Besides, since Rachel is female, is it still following the patriarch iron fist?

Rachel doesn't have an answer for this, which allows Santana to step closer and press herself into Rachel, who is now flush against the door and finding her body quickly heating up.

They end up doing it against the bathroom door, the entire time, Santana assuring Rachel that she's doing nothing wrong and that there's nothing wrong with their arrangement. Everyone's happy.

Rachel's pretty sure her that her eventual surrender to it all is based more off the two orgasms than Santana's arguments. But for once in her life, she decides not to over think it.

**…**

They're talking about getting a bigger apartment when Rachel receives an odd call from Mike. Apparently someone showed up at C & C Music looking for her. When she wouldn't be turned away because she apparently didn't have anywhere else to go, Mike had her write a letter explaining what exactly she wanted from Rachel, which he mailed to her and it should be arriving today.

Rachel can't imagine who could possibly have stopped by the store looking for her that Mike wouldn't turn away. And honestly, it's been eight months, surely they've stopped looking.

Rachel has a brief moment of hope that maybe her mother sent someone to seek her out, but she knows that's highly unlikely. Her mother would never risk going against her father. She never did the entire time Rachel was growing up, why would she start now?

**…**

Having not mentioned Mike's phone call to either of them, Santana or Brittany are a bit confused when Rachel grabs the daily mail and locks herself in the bedroom.

There are actually only three pieces of mail, an electricity bill, a credit card offer and the letter. Rachel opens the envelope carefully and slowly pulls out the letter. It's written on a piece of college ruled notebook paper with the frayed edges still mostly attached. She unfolds it and begins reading.

Dear Rachel,

I'm sorry to seek you out, but I didn't know where else to go. I had to run, like you and Santana and Brittany did. And knowing that it can be done was enough for me to know I could as well.

Things have been pretty intense since you three left. Everyone's been on edge, and every girl under the age of seventeen is being watched much closer than before. If they'd only realize it wouldn't be a worry if they'd just **listen **to us for a moment, instead of locking us in our rooms.

It took me about two months to figure out a way I could slip away and even though I have no idea what I'm going to do or what will happen next, I already feel freer and more alive than I ever had before.

Also because you ran off, I was to be Finn Hudson's first wife. He's become more critical and cruel because you're gone. I think he might have actually cared for you. Or his pride is wounded and he's frantically trying to salvage it.

Mike seems really protective of you and I don't blame him. Thankfully he said if I wrote you this letter, he would get it to you.

I know it's a lot to ask, but could I please stay with you, Santana and Brittany? I don't know what else I could do. I know you have every right to say, but please at least consider it. I'll work, sleep on the couch, whatever you want.

Sincerely,  
>Marisa Lawson<p>

Rachel reads the letter five times before setting it down and staring at the wall.

It's certainly unexpected. Rachel admits she didn't think of the possible negative causes her actions would create for those left behind. She simply ran, never planning on looking back.

Her first instinct is to tell Marisa that she can stay with them. She remembers how Finn could be when he was mad and understands why Marisa wouldn't want to subject herself to that. And the fact that she was able to escape, especially if the adults are keeping a tighter rein on all the teenage girls, impresses Rachel. She's pretty sure the only reason she, Santana and Brittany were able to make such a clean getaway was because it wasn't expected.

But Rachel knows this isn't just her decision. So she stands and exits the bedroom, hoping to talk it over with Santana and Brittany over dinner.

**…**

What Rachel finds the most interesting about her relationships is the insane amount of trust Santana and Brittany seem to have in her. If it was her, she'd be jittery with curiosity, but neither girl says anything as Rachel exits it the bedroom.

They sit down and eat a pleasant dinner, chatting about their days.

Since they made dinner, Rachel jumps up and begins clearing the table. Finding it easier to explain while occupied, Rachel begins to explain the contents of the letter. She knows what she wants to do, but tries to keep all bias out of her story and voice.

Rachel is shocked when she hears both Santana and Brittany stating that Marisa should come stay with them. She didn't expect that at all. Not because she thinks either is heartless, but because they've fallen into a nice little routine and the thought of throwing another person in the mix concerns _her_a bit. Santana agrees that it'll be an adjustment, but what else can they do? If they say no Marisa will be forced to go back or live on the streets. None of them could live with themselves if that happened.

**…**

So Rachel calls Mike and says she'll be stopping by to talk to Marisa.

**…**

This also makes finding a new apartment a bigger priority. So while Rachel meets Mike and Marisa at C & C Music, Brittany and Santana begin apartment hunting.

Rachel arrives early in the morning, before the store usually opens. Mike had insisted she didn't need to show up so early, but Rachel isn't going to be the reason Tina and Mike lose money and keeping the store closed would definitely cause that.

She sets the tray of coffees she brought with on the counter and rings the customer bell. A moment later, Tina appears and waves Rachel back. She grabs the coffee and follows Tina into the back and up into the apartment above the store.

She finds Mike eating toast and reading the paper while Marisa meekly eats cereal. Rachel sets the coffee on the table and hands them out before taking a long sip of her own. She smiles at Marisa as she sinks into the empty chair.

Rachel listens as Marisa expounds about what exactly drove her to run. It seems their disappearance really did cause quite a stir and make things much more difficult for those younger than her. Rachel feels terrible about this and though she should have probably seen this coming, but she can't change things now. Especially now, when things are really starting to fall into place.

And then Marisa timidly asks if she can stay with them again. Rachel wonders if Marisa realizes if the answer was no, she wouldn't be here. Instead, she just assures the girl that she can indeed stay with her, Santana and Brittany, but she'll have to get a job and contribute.

Marisa jumps up and half hugs, half tackles Rachel in thanks before she can even finish her sentence. Rachel can't help but chuckle at the enthusiasm.

That dealt with, Rachel wants to sit and finish her coffee before leaving. Marisa nods and smiling, quickly returns to her now soggy cereal. Rachel and Tina begin chatting as Mike continues to read the paper.

**…**

On the way back to the apartment, Rachel stops and picks up everything Marisa will need to take the GED, explaining what's expecting of Marisa if she stays with them. Nodding eagerly, Marisa agrees that Rachel's plan makes sense.

Santana and Brittany are still gone when they arrive, both most likely at work. Rachel gives the extremely brief tour of the apartment and has Marisa store her stuff under the futon/couch. Rachel fights a blush when asked about sleeping arrangements. She manages not to stutter as she explains she, Santana and Brittany all share the same bed. But Marisa doesn't seemed fazed, just nodding as Rachel explains.

**…**

Over dinner, Brittany is exuberant, so sure they found the perfect apartment. Santana doesn't say anything which makes Rachel believe they really did find their next apartment. Rachel agrees to go with Brittany tomorrow to look at it.

Marisa jumps up and begins washing the dishes despite the fact that she helped make dinner. She explains she has to earn her keep until she can find a job since she doesn't want to be a nuisance. Rachel tries to assure her she's not, but Marisa just turns the water on to cut her off.

There's a moment of awkward when it's time to go to bed, but no one addresses it as Marisa watches Santana and Brittany follow Rachel into the bedroom for the night.

**…**

Brittany's assessment of the apartment is correct. It's perfect. It has three rather small bedrooms, the kitchen is bigger and is a completely separate room from the living room. Three people could fit in the bathroom at once if needed, unlike the last one where one person was barely able to fit.

Rachel signs the lease that day. She tries to get Santana or Brittany to put theirs on it as well, but both refuse saying they'll keep following Rachel's lead. She tries not to roll her eyes at them, interpreting it as not wanting to take responsibility, though she knows how unfair that is.

She can't help it though. The way both Santana and Brittany are obeisance to her, combined with the look of adoration she occasionally catches on Marisa's face tells Rachel a group discussion is needed.

**…**

There, however, isn't time for that immediately. Luck is on their side. Their lease on their current apartment is month to month, so they begin the process of packing up their belongings. Rachel lets their landlord know they'll be out by the end of the month and asks Mike if they carry borrow his truck.

**…**

The next two weeks is a flurry of moving excitement. It only takes three trips with Mike's truck, the furniture being the reason. It occurs to Rachel that they'll need to find another bed and adds it to her mental list.

Once everything is inside, Rachel invites Mike and Tina over for dinner in a few days to say thank you for all they've done. Mike just smiles, telling her it's no problem.

As Rachel begins unpacking the dishes, Santana and Brittany have taken charge of figuring out the bedroom situation. Rachel is thankful, because she really doesn't want to be making all the decisions. She feels like every time she defers to either Brittany or Santana, they simply agree with whatever she's said.

However, once she's done in the kitchen, Rachel is taken back by what Santana and Brittany have set up. One bedroom is slightly bigger than the other two and they've put the bed in there calling it Rachel's room. They're taking one room while Marisa has the other. For now, the futon is in Marisa's room.

When Rachel asks where Santana and Brittany are going to sleep, she's told, with Rachel. Santana is apparently getting more beds, but won't be able to for a couple days. She adds that she's getting them for free because one of her co workers is getting rid of them. Thankful that it's one less thing to worry about, Rachel just nods and collapses onto her bed.

**…**

When Rachel comes home from work, she's greeted by Marisa who's suffering from a bit of cabin fever. Excitedly she pulls Rachel to her room to show her the beds that Santana and her coworker brought in over their lunch break.

Rachel doesn't understand why there's two twin beds in room with Marisa, but doesn't comment. She also notices there's a curtain up between the beds like in a hospital room, as if to give a semblance of privacy.

Marisa then leads her to Santana and Brittany's room. It has the exact same lay out, which Rachel guesses she can understand, but she's starting to get an odd feeling about this set up.

**…**

Rachel pulls Santana into the bathroom when she arrives home from work, to ask about the bed situation.

Santana explains that yes, twin beds aren't the greatest, but they were free and in pretty good shape. She wasn't about to turn them down. They're definitely not in the position to turn things down.

Rachel agrees, though she doesn't think it's exactly fair that she gets the biggest bed.

Santana just shakes her head, smiling. She points out that now that Marisa will be living with them, it'd probably be pretty unfair for the three of them to continue to share a bed. She and Brittany are just going to take turns spending the night with Rachel.

Santana's plan sounds a little too familiar for Rachel's comfort, but she can't think of a better solution, so she just nods. Grinning, Santana kisses Rachel softly and thanks her, calling her wifey.

However, before Rachel can correct Santana, for her grammar and the validity of her statement, Santana has run out of the bathroom laughing.

**…**

Rachel tries to help Marisa studying whenever she has a free moment. The girl is so eager to please, as if she thinks she'll be kicked out if she fails. She even does all the housework, saying she has to earn her keep if she's not bringing in money.

Having another mouth to feed is definitely a concern, but Rachel is confident that Marisa will pass the GED and find a job.

Neither Santana or Brittany are worried either, but the again, they never seem to be worried unless Rachel is.

**…**

Marisa passes of course. Rachel never had any doubts, though Marisa obviously did. Rachel wants to go out and celebrate, but Marisa declines saying she should start her job hunt immediately.

Rachel doesn't disagree in principal, but wonders if Marisa is still worried about getting kicked out.

**…**

It's Rachel day off and she's still in bed. She's dressed, but is feeling a bit lazy, so she's under the covers reading. Everyone else is at work. Marisa had found a job tutoring kids having difficulty learning to read, usually due to having dyslexia or ADD. It made sense since Rachel had vague memories of Marisa helping others with their homework when they were younger.

Rachel's finding it odd to be in the apartment completely by herself. It's a rarity and she's not sure if she likes it. She's gotten so used to always having someone around.

And then there's a tentative knock on her door. Rachel wonders who's home and how she didn't hear them.

The door opens and Marisa sticks her head in, a question in her eyes. Rachel nods and Marisa is joining her on the bed. She's excited about this little girl she helped today and wants to share it with Rachel. Rachel can only smile at Marisa's enthusiasm. It is rather infectious.

But then at the end of the story, Marisa leans in and kisses Rachel.

**…**

Rachel is on the bus to C & C Music. She feels bad that she only seems to seek out Mike and Tina when she's having a relationship crisis, but she doesn't know who else to turn to.

When Tina looks up to see Rachel arrive, she just nods and disappears into the back room. Rachel keeps an eye on the store, even answering a few questions for the young woman looking through sheet music.

Tina returns with two cups of hot chocolate, handing one to Rachel. She rings up the young woman's purchase and then has Rachel join her behind the counter.

Rachel explains that Marisa want to be one of her wives as well. The fact that Santana and Brittany don't object is of slight concern, but not a great surprise. Rachel's just worried about why everyone seems so on board with this idea of _Rachel_having multiple wives. Just because Rachel has accepted the fact that she's a homosexual, doesn't mean she's comfortable having three committed relationships. She's finding it a bit unnerving.

Tina points out that Rachel seems to be the only one having difficulties. And that maybe she needs to relax and just let things happen; stop fighting and over thinking so much.

This is easier said then done. Rachel knows Tina is right. However, she thought they were all trying to escape the lives their fathers were trying to force them into. Being one of Rachel's wives isn't that much different, is it?

Tina reminds Rachel that if it's their choice, then it _is_different. Besides, she's not going to be the kind of spouse that they're escaping. She'll be fair, kind, loving and sweet. Maybe that's enough.

Rachel spends the bus ride home trying to decide if it is enough.

**…**

Rachel eventually decides it has to be enough. She still struggles with it, but she tries to keep it buried because she doesn't want to be the reason there's tension in the apartment, in the… family.

And so Marisa is added into the rotation of night spent in Rachel's bed. Rachel expected Santana or Brittany to be more upset, but apparently they'd seen it coming. It makes Rachel wonder if she's completely oblivious to her surroundings. How could she have missed this? Maybe because she didn't want to see it.

**…**

When Rachel receives a call from Mike that another girl showed up at the store looking for her, she wonders if she should just put up fliers declaring her the designation of wayward young women.

It's been thirteen months since they've ran and five months since Marisa showed up. Rachel wonders who it could be, because she really wasn't close to anyone else in age. She hopes it's not someone too young, because Rachel knows she won't be able to turn her away, but having to keep someone out of sight for that long will be a hassle.

She heads over to C & C Music after work.

**…**

Of all the people Rachel could have imagined, Michelle Jamieson is the _last_person she expected. She actually spends several seconds staring at her in disbelief.

Thankfully, Michelle finds this more amusing than insulting. Rachel's glad that Michelle can understand where her shock is coming from.

Michelle explains that simply cannot handle being Will Schuester's fifth wife anymore. Besides the fact that she's the newest, making her basically one step above moldy bread, it's mostly being ordered around by Will's second wife, Terri. Some say she's mentally unstable, but most think it's because she's incredibly bitter because she was supposed to be Will's first wife, but then he fell in love with Emma and married her on a whim.

Everyone was shocked. It was quite the scandal. But when Emma slid so easily into their society, no one could argue he made a bad choice.

When Marisa ran off and was never found again, Michelle decided she needed to do the same. So she began saving a little money and planning. When she saw her chance, she grabbed what little she could and ran. Not knowing how to find Rachel, she did as Marisa did and headed to the only place that might have information about Rachel. At first she was stonewalled, both Mike and Tina denying they know anything about Rachel's current whereabouts. She was so relieved when Mike eventually relented and said he'd contact Rachel.

Rachel pulls Mike outside to talk about it all. She's not going to turn Michelle away, but how many more can there be? Mike questions Rachel about Michelle and finds out that she's twenty and was married off to Will just before Rachel, Santana and Brittany took off. And having been yelled at multiple times by Terri, Rachel completely understands why Michelle has had such difficulties.

Rachel's concerns is that people will never stop running and seeking her out. Mike agrees that it occurred to him as well, but two people is hardly a pattern. Besides, as time passes, people's memories will fade and Rachel won't be thought of as an escape route, but someone who shit on tradition.

One can only hope, Rachel tells Mike.

He just shakes his head at her and ushers her back inside the store to collect Michelle.

**…**

Rachel's glad that Santana had managed to get a hold of four beds, but wonders if she knew something Rachel didn't. She wants to ask Santana about it, but knows it'll be a ridiculous conversation. When Rachel entered the apartment, with Michelle leading, Santana smirked at her, raising both her eyebrows and so Rachel knows Santana won't be giving her a serious answer. If Rachel didn't love her so much, she would hate her.

**…**

Michelle seems a bit surprised by how things are set up, but doesn't comment. Rachel wonders what's going through her mind, hoping she's not regretting her decision. Though the way Michelle describes Terri, being homeless is still probably a better solution.

The very next day, Michelle jumps into a job search and begins integrating herself into their lives.

**…**

Michelle's been with them for almost a month when she greets Rachel with a kiss. Flabbergasted enough to be speechless, Rachel can only stare. With her back flush with the front door and Michelle's arms boxing her in, Rachel tries to figure out the best way to slip out of her grasp. Michelle is not helping as she teasingly whispers about her desire to be invited into Rachel's bed.

Rachel's first concern is how the others will react. Michelle assures her that she's spoken to all three and no one has a problem. After all, it's what they're all used to, isn't it?

Rachel counters that just because this is all they've known, doesn't make it right.

Michelle tells Rachel that it _is_right. The only wrong about it is that they were never given a choice. Michelle reminds Rachel that she ran because she just wanted to be able to choose.

And because homosexuality is a sin, Rachel adds.

They're not doing anything wrong, Michelle tells Rachel. If the others are fine with it, if Michelle is fine with it, then why isn't Rachel.

Rachel has no answer for this and so the moment, she lets Michelle kiss her.

**…**

Though she's already technically agreed to the whole situation with her acquiescence, Rachel nonetheless, finds herself on a bus to C & C Music two days later.

Mike just starts laughing when Rachel tells him and Tina the situation over breakfast. Then Tina teasingly suggests they turn away all other young women looking for Rachel or soon she's going to have twelve wives.

Or maybe a baker's dozen, Mike adds, still laughing.

Rachel pouts until they're done laughing.

Once they're done, Tina reminds Rachel of their last conversation about Marisa and what was decided last time. And if Rachel was fine with adding in Marisa, then Michelle shouldn't be an issue.

Mike then points out that despite their jokes, more young women really may show up. And odds are that they're going to want to be one of Rachel's wives as well. Is she going to need to discuss every new one added? And if she's really worried about turning into her father, she doesn't have to worry because questioning the entire situation means she's already one step up on her father.

Tina reminds Rachel once again that it's their choice and that because of that she had decided to be fine with it all.

Rachel knows all this and apologizes for always barging in with her insecurities. She feels like she only seeks them out when she has problems and that she's unintentionally put them in a parental role.

Tina comments that it's good practice for their own children.

Which is how Rachel finds out that Tina's pregnant with twins.

**…**

Because Rachel has had almost no real interaction with Michelle before she showed up on C & C Music's doorstep, the relationship seems to have a lot more bumps in the road than the others. Rachel wonders if it's because Michelle's already been married for a few years. None of them can claim that.

And even though it's supposed to her job, Rachel can admit that Santana is the reason everything runs smoothly in the apartment. She's assigned everyone chores to do and made a schedule. She claims she learned it from Rachel and her endless list making.

Rachel is thankful because even though she's unabashedly been voted in charge, she feels bad about ordering anyone around. All her requests are made in the form of a question with a bit of hesitation.

What Rachel doesn't realize is that the others find her reluctance and occasional wavering endearing, making them fall in love with her even easier than they thought it would be.

**…**

Things progress smoothly for almost eleven months when Rachel gets a call from Tina, telling her to stop by the store. Thinking that maybe Tina already gave birth, Rachel assumes it's to meet the twins and takes the bus over that evening.

Rachel's guess was incorrect and when she is ushered into the kitchen, she finds two familiar looking teenagers staring back at her.

**…**

Wendy Kort and Missy Watters. Rachel vaguely recognizes the names, finding their faces more familiar. Knowing why they're there, Rachel's first thought is to question if they even have room for anymore people in the apartment.

Rachel then asks Missy if she thinks anyone else from their town is going to show up. Because she doesn't want to start turning people away, but thinks she might have to.

She's assured that it's highly unlikely. Though Rachel does occasionally still come up, most people think of her as the immoral dyke that lured away a handful of girls to her den of vice and sin. The thought of running away isn't one that many possess.

Not sure how she feels being remembered like that, Rachel still finds herself feeling somewhat relieved that these two will_hopefully_be the last to show up on Mike and Tina's doorstep. Rachel does wonder what makes Missy and Wendy different, though. They've almost eighteen and were possibly young enough to not be exposed to all the commotion Rachel's departure most likely left. If Rachel is a distinct memory, how did they know?

Wendy reminds Rachel that they were best friends with Rachel's little sister, Beth, who is the second child of her father's second wife. And that they were actually around when Rachel first disappeared, so they probably overheard things they shouldn't know.

Rachel wonders how they could have the need to run, but Beth didn't. Maybe Beth's mother has a better reign on her or maybe she's content with the life she has. Rachel is sure the moment they knew she ran, the other children in her family were immediately brainwashed into thinking she was some sort of wicked harlot who sullied the family name.

Both Missy and Wendy plead with Rachel, thinking all her questions means she's turning them away. Rachel tells them they will be coming home with her, but they'll have to sleep on the couch until they find some beds. They seem to have no problem with that and both jump up to embrace Rachel.

**…**

Rachel's not sure how it happens, but it's decided that Wendy and Missy will sleep in Rachel's bed until they can get them their own. When Rachel asks where they're going to put these extra beds, Santana tells her not to worry about it. Michelle adds that they're taking care of it.

This makes Rachel wonder if she's _ever_been in control or if she's just been following the lead the others are putting out.

Seeming to understand her uncertainty about the situation, Brittany drags her into the bedroom to reassure her. Which just confirms Rachel's concerns. Because it's definitely not the first time she's been convinced of something because of sex. She's beginning to worry she's really a fifteen year old boy in a twenty-two year old woman's body because she shouldn't still be making decisions based on orgasms, should she?

**…**

Between the seven of them, they manage to find two more free twin beds. One goes into each room and Michelle moves in with Brittany and Santana, while Marisa stays in the room that Missy and Wendy move into. It's a bit crowded, but no one complains. Rachel hopes it's because they're actually okay with it and not because they're worried about being kicked out.

**…**

So apparently Missy and Wendy want to be Rachel's fifth and sixth wife respectively. It's never discussed, it simply happens and Rachel almost feels like she has no choice in the matter. It is difficult to say no continuously when a beautiful, willing topless girl is straddling her. She is only human after all.

Missy and Wendy diligently study for their GED. The addition of two people means they'll definitely need the extra income very soon. No one else seems worried and so Rachel tries to adapt their lackadaisical attitude.

**…**

Rachel and Santana visit Mike and Tina to meet their twins. Tina gave birth about a week after Missy and Wendy showed up, and Rachel is eager to meet the babies.

They're adorable; a boy and a girl. Both Rachel and Santana spend the entire time cooing over the babies, unwilling to hand them back to their parents.

Mike teases Rachel that with all her wives, she should really start on the baby making. Tina elbows him when Rachel makes an embarrassed squawk. Santana just smirks and agrees with Mike.

**…**

It's Sunday night and so Santana is in bed with Rachel. She tries to stay out of the scheduling, trusting them to handle it, but mostly not wanting to be accused of favoritism. Santana tells her she's being ridiculous because of course there's_some_ favoritism. Rachel _chose_Santana and to a certain extent, Brittany. No one's complaining.

Rachel questions if that's why Santana gets two nights to everyone else's one. Is she claiming it as her right as first wife?

Santana reassures Rachel that she's worrying too much. Everything is fine, no one is upset or hurt. Santana is actually pleased with how well everything is working out. She admits, she had no idea so many others would follow them, but since everything seems to be working, why question it. Things happen the way they're supposed to is Santana's philosophy.

Rachel points out that her caring too much is what is going to keep her from ever becoming her father. And since with six wives she can't help but feel exactly like him. She knows she's still over thinking things she doesn't need to, but she's afraid of who she might become if she stops.

Santana isn't concerned and promises to spend the rest of her life convincing Rachel to stop worrying, that she'll never be her father. And if any of them ever think she's heading in that direction, they'll deal with it then. However, Santana doesn't think it'll ever be an issue.

Santana has yet to be wrong about so many things in their lives, Rachel can't help but believe her. Feeling a bit more reassured, she kisses Santana sweetly before teasingly asks if she wants to start trying to make babies.


End file.
